


Standing Still (Doing Time Remix)

by Starjargon



Series: TARDIS Files [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Banishment, Best Friends, Betrayal, Confusion, Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt, Other, Remix, Time Lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wasn't the only one banished to Earth by the Time Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Still (Doing Time Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381714) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



> Another double drabble remix for dw_remix on Live Journal: another Astrogirl story called "[DOING TIME.](http://astrogirl2.livejournal.com/763681.html) Because I couldn't just do one, in the end.   
> Takes place during the 3rd Doctor's banishment to Earth.   
> Please Review.

She will, could, did- _is_. Her thoughts are so narrowed now. Reaching, aching: she tries, but- oh, she has forgotten. Betrayed in the _present_ by her thief for an unfeeling engine that is not her and that does not love him as she does. Has. Will.

She cannot remember the future. Horrible... tenses have meaning now. She is trapped by time. Linear, progressive, imposing, crushing time. She feels broken: confined as weak creatures like Time Lords and strays. Sympathy pours through her at their lifelong plight. Her... _current_ struggle. Contained by the passage of what should move freely. DID move freely.

She understands now. She wishes she didn't.

It hurts.

Weighed down by the punishment of his theft. She suffers too. Worse. He doesn't need her here. They had _always_ needed each other. Had had one another. Now, though resignedly, he goes on without her.

That hurts more.

And, she is powerless to stop him. He doesn't know how to fix her. She can't remember what's broken. His people have punished her, also.

They _will_ escape one linear day. She hopes it. Knows it. She cannot go on like this forever. And she can testify that such a thing exists.


End file.
